1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cooler jacket and more particularly pertains to extending the length of time that contents may remain cool in a cooler or ice chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coolers and ice chests and similar containers of known designs and configuration is known in the prior art. More specifically, coolers and ice chests and similar containers of known designs and configuration heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the efficiency of coolers and ice chests through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,460 to DeMarco et al. discloses a Cooler Cover for Beverage Kegs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,494 to Jensen et al. discloses a Cooler Chest Insulative Blanket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,397 to Donovan et al. discloses a Barrel Cooler. European Patent Application 157 751 to Lejondahl discloses a Thermally Insulated Container. International Application Number PCT/US95/02785 to Douer discloses an Insulated Bag and Accessories for Cooling Bottled Beverages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,467 to Byrne discloses a Disposable Cooler Liner. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 166,110 to Jones discloses a Removable Refrigerator for Pails.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe ice cooler jacket as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the ice cooler jacket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the length of time that contents may remain cool in a cooler or ice chest.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ice cooler jacket which can be used for extending the length of time that contents may remain cool in a cooler or ice chest. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.